James and Lily
by Elessar987
Summary: So I have been screaming out for a Marauders story so this is my tale of James and Lily and how they made it to there happily ever after. Starting in their seventh year at Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus and Peter and some more characters from the amazing J K Rowling and a few characters of my own creation. This is my first story so please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Lily was pissed off James Potter how could it be James Potter he hadn't even been a prefect, ugh ridiculous stupid big headed prat, how was she supposed to do a go job as head girl with him in a position of power opposing her at every turn. She couldn't be the sole head of the school and do her NEWTS as well. Since the end of sixth year she had promised her friends that she would at least try to be in the same room as Potter without causing a massive fight. She hadn't really had much choice when Lizzie had start to date Remus though when they had broken up she had thought things would go back to normal but it turned out that Remus and Lizzie though in compatible as a couple needed each other as friends. So now here they were their two groups coming together much more often he became hard to avoid. She had also softened in her abuse to him sixth year when his dad had become ill and died. But still how could he be head boy!

"I better go meet the prefects" she said getting up and leaving her two fellow seventh year Lizzie and Sarah.

"sure thing Lily see you later" they said watching her leave the carriage

"so what do you think" said Sarah smiling mischievously "will she kill James this year or will they finally get together"

"of course they will get together you can't hate someone as much as she seems to without really loving them"

"hahaha your so right" their heads turned as Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail walked in

"hey ladies" said Sirius with his customary wink he flopped down next to Sarah putting his arm around her she quickly extracted herself from his grip rolling her eyes

"Hello Sirius, Hey Remus, Peter good summer?"

"Yeah thanks Lizzie" answered Peter "how about you?"

"yeah was pretty lush thanks"

"James not with you?" asked Sarah as it was indeed curious to see the Marauders without the full compliment

"He has just gone up to the prefects compartment to meet Lily" Remus answered

"So what's the bet ladies will they kill each other or get together" said Sirius

"We are going for get together but what do you guys think?" answered Sarah

Lupin started "Well you know the biggest thing that makes Lily mad is that he acts so immature he is really not but he acts that way, just like someone else I know" he said with a knowing look at Sirius who jumped into responded but Remus continued "and well you know his dad passed away last year well I think that has started growing him up a bit he was grieving for ages but I think it has started to make him man up a little bit you know take on more responsibilities I think he has had to at home to be there for him mum you know?"

"I think as well some of the stuff about being an immature prat that Lily kept telling him as well might have had an effect he is besotted with her. Personally I hope that they will get together if it will just shut him up!" said Sirius clearly bored with the conversation

"Sorry Sirius are we not giving you enough attention" said Sarah turning to glare at him

"I will leave you with the responsibility of entertaining Siruis Sarah. Lizzie we better go see if the new heads are ready to great their prefects" Lizzie and Remus left they continued chatting till they reached the prefect compartment they could already see a few others taking their seats a few others came in after them then Lilly call the group to attention they turn to look at their new head boy and girl

"Obviously, Potter and I are Head Boy and Girl this year. This meeting is just to get you all to introduce yourselves to one another, for the older students to help the new fifth year prefects, and the like. All of you are to periodically patrol the corridors of the train and let either James or myself know of any escalated problem." She paused and looked at James then continued "Prefects can use the prefects' lounge and prefects' bathrooms on the fifth floor at Hogwarts. The password for these areas is 'Sugar Quill.' James and I will develop a sign-up sheet for you all in the prefects' lounge so you can sign up to do patrol of the hallways two nights a week. Also Dumbledore asked me to inform all of you that he would like for us all to practice some inter-house unity." She was interrupted by a loud "what!" coming from some of the prefects she paused James however answered before she could

"He understands that everyone is sorted into houses, becomes friends with those in their houses, and plays or supports the quidditch teams of their houses, but he would like us all to make an effort to encourage studying with students from other houses or meeting up with students from other houses. If you have any ways of doing this that you would like help with let us know"

At this Severus looked at James with utter dislike and disdain. "Potter, what if we think it best to not to meet up with those from other house? Why should we HAVE to join up with people we don't know or like?"

James looked up at him with a matching look of dislike "because Dumbledore is telling you to do it and to give it a chance. I'm not saying that this will work out perfectly."

Bellatrix jumped in before Severus could start an argument, "Awww, James, we'd be happy to give it a try for _you_ , wouldn't we, Severus?"

Severus looked ready to spit fire with his eyes, but remained silent. Lily blinked. Did Bellatrix actually just flirt with Potter? What in the world was going on? She watched him roll his eyes at her blatant attention with an air that had seen it millions of times before. "Bella, this is not about _me_ at all. It is Dumbledore's request of the Heads and the prefects to set an example for the other students."

Lily interrupted before this odd conversation would go any further, "Ok, well, we'll schedule a prefects' meeting at some point to discuss this further. The sign-up sheet will be up later tonight so you all can begin to sign up and begin patrol starting tomorrow see you all later." The prefects began to file out Lizzie came up to Lily

"Good job on your first meeting lady" she said smiling "you coming down to the carriage before you patrol a bit?"

"Thanks lovely, yeah in a bit I need to talk to James for a minute you go on" James saw Lily waiting for him and told Remus he would see him in a bit.

He looked at Lily giving her a smile "so what do you think friends?" he said hopefully

Lily looked at him before the meeting he had apologised and asked if they could be friends she knew that it would be better, make the year easier and he really did seem in earnest "yes James friends" his face lit up "on one condition" she said raising her eyes "ok" said James slightly nervously he knew that Lily was a particularly accomplished witch "you don't ask me out in ridiculously embarrassing fashions any more, friends don't do that"

James smiled at this "ok you got a deal, would a hug be totally inappropriate" Lily stepped forward and put her arms around him giving him a small smile as she hugged him stepping back she looked up at him she saw he had taken on the look of someone slightly punch drunk. Quickly he shook his head and his swagger seemed to return "so did you have a good summer" he asked her. They continued chatting as they made the way down to their friends in the carriage.

It was raining when they got off the Hogwarts express the others went ahead while Lily and James did a final check making sure all the first years had gone down to the boats and everyone else was heading to the carriages. Eventually they climbed into the final carriage. Lily looked across at James and noticed that he was very pale. She saw his eyes flashing to the thestral pulling the carriage and it dawned on her "you are not used to seeing them are you?"

He looked over at her slightly puzzled but shook his head "it was a shock when I saw them at the end of last year, I guess I forgot about them, can you see them too?"

"Yeah, I have always been able to see them" she said smiling at him glumly "To be honest I find them rather beautiful but I don't think you ever get used to what the remind you of"

"Who?" said James feeling slightly shocked that there was something that he didn't know about this girl who he liked since third year. Lily looked away from him staring at the rain pouring down the window she was silent for so long James though that she wasn't going to answer when he heard her small voice.

"it was my dad, a car accident I was eleven, it was just before I found out about being a witch, was in the passenger seat we were on a bridge a lorry smashed into us pushed us into the water I… " here she faltered James though she was going to cry really wanted to reach across and hug her but he just sat frozen in his seat. Then Lily quickly wiped her face and her tone changed suddenly becoming much more practical "and well I am clearly here so, anyway I spent my first year as a witch in the library trying to find a way to bring him bad but"

"No spell can awaken the dead" he said

"Exactly" she said looking across at him "it took me ages to finally see that was true. It worked out though, all that book time made me pretty smart" she said with a laugh.

James gave her a grin back "I am sure he would be really proud of you"

"Of course he would be I am amazing" she said giggling. "You know your dad would be proud of you too" she said softly reaching out and touching his arm.

"Yeah that was the last thing he said to me. I am determined to make sure that is true though, he was a great man my dad I am not going to let him down" Lily didn't know if he was saying this more to her or to himself she didn't move her hand though keeping it on his arm as they finished the carriage ride both lost in their own moment of memory. When they got out Lily smiled at him and scurried quickly into the entrance hall. James smiled back rubbing the place on his arm that she had touch and walked in after her.

After the feast having ensure all the first year Gryffindor's were settled and having made sure that indeed the older students were all sorted. Along with posting the prefect time table to the different house Lily finally made it to her own dormitory. She crept in thinking that her dorm mates would definitely be asleep however she was wrong she sat down and immediately "so Lily tell us what's going on with you and James?" said Lizzie jumping onto Lily's bed

"Friends is what is going on" said Lily "he apologised to me for acting like a 'big headed prat', I can't believe he quoted me, then he was actually really responsible in the heads meeting, after which I made him promise not to ask me out in embarrassing situations any more so yeah we are going to be friends" Lily didn't tell them about the carriage ride even though she somewhat felt that they had share a personal moment. She had seen James look across at her a lot during the feast and though this was not necessarily unusual the look defiantly seemed to be different than before. Lily didn't see the knowing look that passed between her two friends who both thought it unlikely that James and Lily would stay just friends. Lily however was happier than she had felt in a while maybe this year wouldn't be so hard after all.


	2. Chapter 2

To Lizzy, Sarah and indeed the rest of the schools astonishment however Lily Evans and James Potter did manage as friends for the better part of two weeks, inevitably though it couldn't last. It was the Wednesday of the second week when Lily stormed down the corridor. She was covered in what appeared to be green fluff. It clung to her clothes, she had been tutoring a group of first years in charms all of them from different houses when the Slytherines had all spontaneously sprouted green fluff all over their bodies. It had taken a larger element of her charms skills but she had managed to remove the fluff from them, in the process however the fluff had attached itself to her. It didn't seem harmful so she had sent the students off to dinner which had begun about ten minutes ago. It had to be the Marauders it had been over a week without a prank. She was cross with herself; she should have expected a Marauder moment.

This was the thing this was always the thing, she understood pranking people you knew people you were friends with people who deserved it. But when they did this, pranking the whole of Slytherin house the first year she had been tutoring were lovely. Yeah true they could be snide and mean but so could the Grifindores Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There was goodness in them she knew that and she had only known them for a week. But stuff like this, just for a laugh just because they were Slytherins no wonder they hated Griffindor. She had read the past history the whole Griffindor Slytherin thing it was true it was an awful history. Slytherin had done horrible things to the line of Griffindor but that was so many years ago. Yet here it was again stupid arrogant big headed boys reminding everyone that the rift is still there, still broken. She was sick of it sick of them sick of him!

Storming into the great hall she saw a mass of green fluff off to her right. Yes impressive magic indeed but that was not the point. She heard and saw them at about the same time her temper rose again. Face burning, red fists clenched, wand in hand she marched over to them Lupin saw her first the look on her face made him stand. The other Marauders turned to face her. James is the last to turn and face her when he saw her he burst out laughing. Siruis joined him soon they we gasping for breath. Lily however just stood simmering eventually raising her wand she cast a silencing charm around them all and stood waiting. Eventually the marauders gasped themselves to a stopping point. Still breathless with laughter James managed to gasp out "Evans what did you do" this it appeared was the wrong thing to say.

The four marauders stopped short as the waves of her anger broke over them "WHAT DID I DO! WHAT DID I DO!" WELL JAMES POTTER I SHALL TELL YOU. YOUR CURSE TO SHOW JUST HOW BRILLIANT GRIFFINDORE ARE AND HOW TERIBBLE SLYTHERINS ARE EFFECTED THE FIRST YEARS I HAVE BEEN TUTORING. THEY HAVE BEEN HERE A WEEK JAMES! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING? YOUR MAKING THE BREACH IN THE WORLD THAT WE LIVE IN MORE PRONOUNCED! YOU HATE THEM NOW THEY HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU NEED TO FILL THE WORLD WITH HATE" James face had fallen considerably at the fact that this had clearly made her so angry. Standing by his guns however he said "Awa come on Evans it was a prank not a curse just a little bit of house pride you know, just friendly fun."

"James you don't get it do you really think causing a riff causing division is going to help? You know what Dumbledore said we need to pull together. Yes pranks are funny. Yes you used pretty astounding magic and no I cannot get rid of this dam fluff but think about it not all Slytherine are evil. We have both darkness and light inside of us it is our choices that show who we are. What kind of choice do you think you have encouraged the Slytherines to make today dark or light?" She pause breathing deeply making her sneeze dramatically. "Will you please get this fluff off me, I charmed it off the three Slythrines I was working with but it attached itself to me." James waved his wand at her in a complicated pattern eventually the fluff dissipated. Lily raised her wand releasing the silencing charm a low cough caught their attention and they turned to see Professor Mcgonagal her mouth very thin she looked at the Maraders and then at Lily. "Thank you Miss Evans, now you are de fluffed I would ask you to continue with you dinner she turned to the four boys and beckoned them to follow her applause rang out from the Hufflpuff Ravenclaw and Griffindore tables. The marauders all turned and bowed, Lilly was far to cross to notice that James bow at least was more than a little half hearted. Lily watched them go then pulled herself down onto one of the empty seats that they had just left Lizzy and Sarah came over quickly "hey Lily, you ok?"

"Hey lovelies, yeah I am fine. So what the plan for the weekend?"

"ooh I don't know let's make sure we don't do homework all weekend" said Lizzy not convinced that Lily was really ok but she knew her friend had probably had enough of being cross and was happy to let it go. She had certainly said something to the Marauders that had made James at least look somewhat less than happy at the outcome of what she thought was a pretty good prank.

James was nervous which felt so weird James Potter was never nervous. He was walking to meet Lily for their patrol he knew she was angry with him so he had decided to apologise the question is would she speak to him enough to let him.

Rounding the corner he saw her at the other end of the corridor walking down it he suddenly tensed she wasn't alone she was talking to Snape. Pulling out his wand he stepped towards them he heard Lily say "no Sev I haven't forgiven you. Maybe you didn't mean to say it but the fact is I know you think it and until you stop thinking it I cannot forgive it. I am sorry but it is the way it has to be, this was your choice you could still change choose the light not the dark"

"Lily…" Snape started but then he saw James and his pleading face turned to a sneer "Potter what are you doing here?" James eyed Snape with intense disgust.

"Patrol duty Snivelus not that it's anything to you. Not skulking around with your little friends tonight?"

"You better watch it Potter I have a friend who could make you wish you had never been born, he could do things to you that would make you regret the day that you were born. Who knows working in the ministry your precious mother might meet him first" James felt his blood boil; clenching his fists "was that a threat Snivelus" he growled Lily then however stepped in.

"Enough! James we have patrol" she said marching off down the corridor leaving both of them. James glared at Snape then walked after her. He could kill Snivilus how dare he speak about his mother like that. Breathing deeply he tried to relax he had more pressing things to worry about "Lily wait" James said nut she just kept walking "lily" he said stopping, this time she stopped to and turned to face him, before she could speak he blurted "Lily I am sorry, I am sorry that I did not think the prank through. You were right now is not the time for encouraging division but it is the time for unity. I am sorry" he finished then began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand waiting for her reaction.

"James you don't get it!" she said crossly "it is not me you need to apologise too. You didn't do anything to me I just got a back lash of what was that stuff anyway?

"Puffskeen fluff" he replied looking down not meeting her crystal, green eyes "and an inconstant sticking charm and well a few other things" he said

"Well it didn't hurt me. I wasn't embarrassed or shamed by it." she said her voice getting louder "But think about what it is like to be eleven, in a new place and suddenly there is all this prejudice against you just because you were grouped in Slytherine. You are trying your hardest to fit in and make friends but the bully of a head boy pranks your whole house making everyone laugh at you!"

James snapped maybe she was right but he was trying to apologise and it was making no difference "FOR GOODNESS SAKE EVANAS I AM TRYING TO APOLOGISE!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY POTTER I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING A PRAT AND TAKE SO RESPONSIBILTY FOR ONCE!"

"RESPONSIBILITY WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE HAD TO DO THIS SUMMER WHAT I HAVE HAD TO TAKE ON!"

"THAT'S NO REASON TO TAKE IT OUT ON PEOPLE AROUND YOU!" she replied "OH JUST FORGET IT!" she said turning she stormed off down the corridor. James watched her go he could feel the blood pumping in his ears why did it always end up that way? Why did they always end up fighting? Why couldn't she see that he was trying to change? Turning he walked the opposite way down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days James moped and Lily made a conscious effort to avoid him. This was to the massive irritation of both of their friends "for goodness sake will you just make up with him already" said Lizzie as Lily walked with her into the great hall for lunch and upon seeing James look over at her hopefully she consciously steered them away sitting far from the marauders.

"No" said Lily he needs to grow up!" at this Sarah finally snapped

"Lily you need to grow up"

"What!" Said Lily turning on her

"She is right" said Lizzie "he didn't do anything to you, you said so yourself he is just being a guy give him a break" looking at them both her mouth open Lily didn't say anything grabbing her bag she walked away

"Lily wait don't go" started Lizzie but she was gone

"Let her calm down" said Sarah "she just needs to think it over she knows we are right really"

"Yeah I suppose" Lizzie agreed "so what do we have next?"

"Potions" said Sarah sitting down and starting to eat.

Later that day Lizzie and Sarah were sitting in the common room when Lily found them. Slumping down into a chair next to them she said "ok so there is a possibility that you are right, he didn't do anything to me and I have no right to be cross at him, I just he really gets to me you know, I am really sorry" Looking up she saw them smiling. She grinned ruefully back "so are we ok?"

"Of course we are sweetie" said Sarah "come here" reaching out she gave Lily a hug then releasing her Lizzie hugged her too "so are you going to speak to him now?"

"Yeah, but I am not going to apologise to him."

"You know it was a pretty cool piece of magic" said Lizzie

"Yeah it was" Lily agree "I have no idea how they did it you know."

"Me neither" said Sarah then with a knowing look at Lizzie she continued "Lily can I ask you something" at Lilly's nod of affirmation she continued. "Why do you think you get so mad at Potter I mean you don't get mad and Siriuis or Peter or even Remus"

"Yeah but Remus tries to stop them and well James is head boy he should know better."

"He has only just become head boy and you always get wound up because of him before" said Sarah.

"Yeah and Remus clearly doesn't try that hard to stop them, he is always a part of their pranks he is probably the prefect with the most detentions" put in Lizzie

"But James is always asking everyone out trying to draw attention to himself" Lilly said defensivly at this both the girls snorted.

"Lilly he only ever asks you out, yes it is attention grabbing but the amount of times you have slapped him down you might at least give him a break."

"But.. but…" said Lily running out of things to say "I guess I don't know why he just gets to me." At that moment the Marauders burst into the room, noticing the girls Remus immediately pushed James forward.

"Umm Lily can I talk to you for a sec?" said James. Sarah and Lizzie pointedly stared at her.

"Yeah sure fine" she said getting up. James led her out into the corridor. Stepping a little way down from the portrait hole he stopped, sitting down on a window ledge her turning to say "Lily I know you don't want my apology but I am sorry, I know that more is expected of me and I didn't live up to that expectation."

Looking a little taken back Lily sat down next to him "It's okay; I should not have let it bother me so much. It was funny and a really good piece of magic. I guess sometime I just forget that things are supposed to be fun and that maybe they are not the end of the world. I just know that we need good in the world not hate but I guess not everything is just good or bad. I bet you made some of the new Grifindores that had been picked on by the older Slytherins smile. I guess it's like people."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well you know people are not just bad or good and we have to find the good in people."

"You sound like my mum" he said.

"What do you mean" said Lily somewhat affronted at being compared to some ones mother.

"No it's a good thing," said James quickly anxious not to end up fighting with Lily again. "She is brilliant and kind and caring, you would like her if you met her. She is always saying how we need to see the good in people even those in whom we have to look hard for it."

"Very wise your mother" said Lily

"You are right their" he said back "she is always inventing new potions and spells, my dad and I always used to have to take cover in the kitchen till the house elves shooed us away" they sat there for a while talking Lily was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, eventually the cold got to her and she shivered.

James noticed "We should go back in" he said standing up and holding out his hand to her. She stood up without taking it looking at him she saw him looking slightly offended.

"Sorry" she said "I am not really used to having other people look after me."

"What do you mean" he said as they walked back towards the portrait hole.

"Stuff like helping me up, opening doors for me, carrying my stuff, you know I am so used to having to take care of myself I guess I don't really know how to let someone else take care of me."

"There is always time to learn Evans" he said smirking and holding the portrait hole open for her she grinned at him stepping through. Most of the other Gryffindor's had gone to bed she turned to the dormitory stairs.

"Lily wait" she turned to face him as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes James"

He almost shivered hearing her say his name rather than just the congenial 'Potter' "I wanted to thank you for tonight"

"What do you mean" she replied looking puzzled an odd feeling of butterflies coming into her stomach pushing them down she focused on him which seemed to make the butterflies worse.

"Well you reminded me of something tonight something that I think I had forgotten, so thanks" he stepped forwards as if to hug her but then seemed to think better of it "anyway good night Evans" he said turning to go but felt her hand catch him as he turned

"James" said Lily's small voice he turn back to face her "I think we are past Potter and Evans now let say James and Lily don't you think?"

A smile fell across his face "Yes I do" he said. Then he added "Lily" this time he lent forward and swept her into a hug quickly letting go he said "Well good night Lily."

"Goodnight James" said Lily as the both walked to the dormitory steps. Lily paused at the bottom and turned to watch him walk up the stairs. A weird feeling of happiness seemed to wash over her, why was she so happy they had just talked? But the butterflies nah they didn't mean anything she though shaking her head she carried on upstairs to bed.

It was no good there was just too much to do if only time turners were available thought Lily then we would have so much more time. She and James had been organising the Hogsmead visit timetables then the rotas for patrols finally they had had a meeting with the heads of houses to check that everything was going ok with the first years. Only now were they finally getting down to the mammoth task of homework that they had been set in the course of the week.

Lilly had decided not to go back to the Griffindore common room but to stay in the head private common room. She had sequested herself at the desk and was currently surrounded by stacks of books. To her surprise James had stayed as well and to futher her surprise he seemed to be studying. Lily was in a torn attitude of mind about this as beyond all reason she really was beginning to enjoy James company. However there was a lingering doubt about this spoiled idiot of a boy, had he really grown up? When she looked at him she saw him as the head boy and prankster both. Not that she minded the prankster within him but the difficulty was the arrogance of it all. Maybe it was different for pure bloods more of a heritage thing. Her face fell somewhat at this thought maybe there was more of a difference to being pure blood and muggle born than she thought.

Immediately however she quelled this of course there was a difference if you have spent the first eleven years of your life in a different culture of course you are going to understand things differently but that is a good thing she thought. Differences don't make it bad differences are what make us so wonderfully who we are.

A voice brought Lily's thoughts back to earth "Lily are you ok?" James was looking at her curiously. She realised she had been sat staring at him, though her thoughts were far from the room they now came crashing back to him. The butterflies in her stomach were back though she still did not understand why. Somewhat dazed from her thoughs she said "yeah I am fine just … just…"

"I know what you mean concentrating with the amount of stuff to do seems nearly impossible" said James reading her confusion as exhaustion.

"Yeah" said Lily jumping on the reasoning that he offered her.

"Fancy a study break?" asked James.

"Sure, it's not like I am being very productive at the moment"

James laughed "come on" he said holding his hand out to her "let's go to the kitchens" Lily reached out and took his hand the feeling in her stomach intensified almost as if an electric current had been sent through her. She waverd slightly seeming to forget to breath "you okay lils" said James

"Yeah I am fine" Lily muttered letting go of his hand simultaneously glad and sad to have lost the physical contact. 'What was going on with her' she thought 'this is ridiculous maybe she was just hungry.'

They walked to the kitchens chatting away. It was very surprising still to James that she even allowed him to chat to her. After years of asking her out and rejections looking back even to him it was really obvious that he had been pretty big headed. He still knew he was awesome but he felt he had gained some compassion and moving up to seventeen had given him an understanding that teens could not have. He like many boys before him was becoming a man. He had not asked Lily out since the beginning of the year having promise himself that he would not screw up being friends with her. He was determined that if he couldn't be her boyfriend he would be the friend that she needed and he would make sure that she was happy.

"Are you going to tickle it or me?" said James. Lily laughed and before thinking reached up and tickled James under the chin.

Caught totally by surprise he shrieked in such a girlish way that Lily burst out laughing "manly quidditch star manly"

James felt his ears go slightly red "you tell Sirius I will kill you" he said with a smile

"Ah James you could try but you wouldn't get close" she said reaching out to tickle the pair. She walked into the kitchen and they were greeted by the house elves. They sat down at the kitchen table "Hello Miss Lily, Master James what can we get you?" said Pookey the head house elf."

"A massive pot of tea, please Pookey" said Lily.

"The usual for me please" responded James. The house elf curtsied and scurried away.

"How many times have you been here that you can order the usual" said Lily shaking her head.

"You forget dear Lily the amount of quidditch parties that we had to get food for. Now what do you mean I couldn't get close enough to kill you"

Lily just smiled "well I know about three potions that could incapacitate you leaving no trace, and well I have seen you charms, your pretty shoddy" she said smiling.

James just laughed "alright Miss best at charms in the year" Lilly blushed slightly at the compliment though she thought James missed it because at that moment Pookey bustled over with a massive pot of tea and a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Lily laughed "wow that is quite the usual" she said giggling. James looked at her with a lopsided grin. Lily felt her stomach lurch again as his eyes and hers met. She quickly looked away and thanked Pookey for the tea. When she looked back however she saw James pouring her tea for her this just made the feeling intensify. She could feel herself blushing again 'what was the matter with her he was just pouring her tea' it was a small action but seemed to give her feelings she was unprepared for 'what on earth was going on?'

Continuing the conversation James looked at Lily he very much liked looking at her and couldn't help thinking how cute she was. She had pulled her sleeves down over her hands and huddled herself around her cup of tea. She caught him looking and she smiled at him. It did seem to him that she was a little distracted but then they both had a lot going on in this final year. They passed the next half hour in contented company both of them somewhat surprised at how easily they could be together.

Eventually they walked back to the heads common room and carried on working both seeming far more at peace than they had done before. Eventually James threw down his quill resigned to go to bed. He looked over to the desk where Lily had been working and was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep on her books. He quietly got up and moving her ink bottle so it wouldn't spill picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then pausing he muttered "goodnight lily" then murmuring "nox" the light went out and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning James walked down to breakfast alone. Walking into the great hall he saw Lily sitting with Sarah and Lizzie. He went to sit with Sirius and Peter "Where's Mooney" they asked him as he sat down?

"I just took him up to the hospital wing" said James.

"Already" muttered Sirius.

"That can't bode well" said Peter looking up from his porridge.

"I know I am worried but he seemed to think that sometimes it does happen like that, anyway we still on for tonight?" asked James.

"Of course" exclaimed Sirius "I think it is about time we tried to see where the centaurs live" with that they started to plan their excursion for the evening.

Lily was looking over at where the three marauders sat. She could not get her head straight 'what is going on with me' she thought. Every time she spoke to James recently butterflies seemed to appear. Then there was all the nice things he kept doing seemingly without realising 'was he actually a nice guy? This is ridiculous!' she thought 'we are friends that is why he is nice to me. There is no way it is more than that he has moved on and anyway I don't like him like do I she?' Shaking her head she attempted to pull her thoughts away from James Potter. She had however forgotten that she was sitting with the natural perceptions that bests friends tend to have for each other.

"Lily what is going on with you" said Sarah, Lily quickly snapped her head up.

"Yeah" put in lizzie "why are you staring at Potter"

"Um I wasn't" said Lily blushing furiously

"Yes you were Lily come on what is going on?"

"Ok fine said lily I have been …. Well…. Feeling …. Ok… "

"Spit it out girl it's obvious you like him!"

"Whhhhaaat" said lily "no I don't he has just been being kind and it well I feels good that is all.

"Lily come on it is more than that last time he spoke to you, you could barely get a sentence out."

"That was just a feeling in my stomach it distracted me"

"That is butterflies Lily come on you clearly like him" said Sarah

"No" said Lily stubbornly

"Ok well let me ask you this" Lizzie began "have you thought about him when he is not there?"

"Well yes, but…" Lily started but Sarah cut her off.

"Do you like the way he looks?"

"Well yes obviously I mean look at him" said Lily gesturing helplessly.

"Do you think he is a nice person?" said Lizze.

"I never used to but now… yeah I do."

"When he looks at you how does it make you feel?" said Sarah.

At this question Lily looked over at James who took this moment to look down the table and on catching her eye he gave her the lopsided grin that she had noticed the night before. Her stomach immediately erupted in butterflies and she felt the blush rising in her face she looked own at her hands "crap" she muttered.

Lizzie and Sarah erupted in giggled and high fived each other "I knew it" said Sarah. "You like Potter!"

"SHHHHH!" hissed Lily "there are people here."

"So what are you going to do about it Lils" said Lizzie

Lily looked up at her exasperatedly "do … I am not going to do anything. I am sure it is just a little crush because we are spending more time together. It will go away."

"But Lily..." started Sarah

"No Sarah I really like being friends with him he is nice and I can talk to him about stuff it is great I am not going to ruin that by saying anything about a little crush, just leave I will get over it." with this comment Lily dropped her eyes to her breakfast curling her hands round the cup of tea. Lizzie and Sarah exchanged a look that clearly said we need a plan.

The day seemed to go on forever to Lily she kept thinking back to her realisation from breakfast 'James Potter, how could I have a crush on James Potter' she thought to herself she was currently sat in a history of magic lesson which was unfortualty boring as it gave her far to much time to think. Her eyes kept flitting across to where James was sat with the marauders every so often she though James might be looking across at her but she always dropped her eyes quickly at these moments anxious not to be caught stairing at him. 'should I do anything about it' she thought she had been mulling this question over in her mind all morning. 'No I am not going to do anything he doesn't like me like that anymore and he is a really good friend I just need to calm down get over my crush and then everything can go back to normal, decision made'. One of the strength Lily had always prided her in was that when she made a decision she stuck to it though it was definatly being tested this time as her desision had in reality made her slightly depressed. A gloom seemed to settle over her as the day went on every now and then she would look over at James occasionally he would glance at her his face would split into a grin she would give him a small smile in retun and then quickly avert her eyes.

After classes that day she avoided the great hall sequesting herself in the library instead. She worked through the evening looking at her schedule for the week and trying to work out how she could avoid James. Knowing that she had the week off from patrols was very helpful. 'See it is meant to be I just have to avoid him till I am over this stupied crush then we can carry on being friends'.

Lizzie and Sarah were sat in the common room "so what are we going to do?" said Sarah

"I don't know. How do we get them together?" said Lizzie trying to keep the sound of frustration out of her voice. "I mean come on she clearly likes him and it is more than a crush she has been bugged by him for years there is no way it is just a passing thing"

"Yeah but how do we get her to see that" said Sarah

"I don't know, should we even try, I mean what if he doesn't actually like her anymore"

"I guess your right" said Sarah "I mean he hasn't ask her out at all and he has just been friendly to her no inappropriate stuff, maybe he has moved on?"

"It could be awa I feel so sad for them if that is true?"

"yeah, I guess we just wait and see? Where is Lily anyway"

"I don't know" said Lizzie looking around "wait you don't think they have pranked her do you?"

"I really hope not" said Sarah "though I imagine if it is a crush that may be enough for Lily to get over it"

By the end of the week Sirius had noticed that something was wrong with James he was practically frantic "James what is wrong with you" he asked they had been sat in the Griffindor common room mucking about as always but James was sat unusually quiet not joining in at all.

"Oh sorry nothing really I guess" said James trying his best to shrug off the question.

"Come on prongs what's going on" said Remus putting down the cushion he had been about to use to attack Wormtail.

"It's well" James began "Its…"

"It's Lily" The marauders looked up at this new voice Lizzie and Sarah had made their way over and sat down with them.

"Yes exactly" said James "Where is she what is going on?"

"We were wondering the same thing, what did you guys do to make her go dark?" said Sarah

"Why would you assume we did something" said Sirius. Lizzie just looked at him.

"Ok fair point" conceded Lupin. "We have done a good bit of pranking this week, but nothing that bad, nothing to her and defiantly nothing to make her suddenly shut everyone out like this it is ridiculous."

"I know" said James his face showing both sadness and concern "I thought we were doing great but now I never see her and in class all I ever get is a small sad smile"

"Awa little Prongsie the love sick puppy" cooed Sirius.

James threw a cushion at him "If anyone is the puppy around here it is you Black."

This sent the marauders into a fit of giggles Lizzie however grabbed Sarah's hand "ouch!" she yelled pushing her off but then seeing the blazing look in her eye said "what"

"He still likes her" Lizzie whispered covered by the noise of the marauders.

"We have to tell her" Sarah muttered back.

"She wouldn't believe us, their friendship is too important" she said in a singsong lily voice.

"Should we tell them?" said Sarah.

"Tell us what" said James the marauders turned to look at the girls.

Lizzie took a deep breath "ok first we have to be clear about this James do you still like Lily like, like her like her?"

Sirius snorted at this "of course he does he can barely go one lesson without mentioning Evans"

Sarah however looked at him "James?" she said questioningly.

James went slightly pink behind his ear and rubbing his neck ruefully he said "of course I like her I have been trying to just be friend though because she seems to like that and I know that is what she wants" he finished a glum looking coming over him.

Sarah and Lizzie looked at each other and cracked identical smiles. "What is it?" pushed Remus

"She thinks that you just want to be friends" said Sarah.

"Yeah she is totally crushing on you but won't do anything because she likes being your friend too much" put in Lizzie.

Lupin Peter and Sirius all laughed at these words James however just sat still as a look of dawning comprehension spread over his face "You mean she likes me?"

"Yes you prat she likes you" said Sarah "but be careful it is a new revelation even to her she thinks that it is just a crush and it will go away"

"Oh" said James slightly disappointed "she wants it to go away? She doesn't want to like me?"

"James do you know nothing about girls?!" said Lizzie throwing her hand up in frustration this made the Marauders laugh even harder.

"Of course I know about girls" said James beginning to get affronted by this conversation "but I can't force her into a relationship if she doesn't really want it"

"James of course she wants it she is just scared" said Sarah trying to explain "we think that the reason she has been so angry with you in the past is that she has an enormity of feeling toward you and suddenly it is hitting her in a way very different to hate. You would be scared too"

"Noone can feel all that" said Sirius "I mean for goodness sake you either like someone or you don't"

Lizzie turned to look at him disparagingly "just because you have the emotional range of a toothpick doesn't mean that anyone else does!"

James jumped up

"Where are you going" said Peter

"Where do you think? I have to find out what she thinks I have to ask her out!"

"She might not say yes" said Sarah

"Ha!" said Sirius "that has never stopped him before"

"Where is she?" demanded James

"Not sure probably in the library" said Sarah

"If she is she will be near the back in the old charms section" called Lizzie to his retreating back.

James tore out of the room he could hear the laughter behind him at his haste but she liked him how on earth after years of asking her out she now actually liked him maybe just maybe this time she would say yes. He skidded to a halt outside the door of the library paused for a moment in an attempted to regulate his breathing then pushing a hand through his already messy hair he went in. The library was set up in a room with a double vaulted celling the books towered high above as James walled in.

The charms section was at the back. As he made his way towards it he saw what was unmistakably Lily's bag and jumper on one of the small individual desks, a quill was sat there too with littering's of parchment around it. 'She is here' he thought 'she must be getting a book.'

He rounded the corner scanning his eyes down the rows to his left and right she wasn't their heart ponding he carried on final he reached the last isle turning the corner he felt his heart almost skip a beat their she stood reaching up on her tiptoes to reach a book. He walked towards her and reaching up pulled down the book she was grasping for she turned around "thanks" she said then looking up at him said "James ummm hi I was ju…." He didn't let her finish. Reaching down he cupped his face with his hand and kissed her.

Lily stood frozen for a moment but then she started to kiss him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist hearing the book fall to the ground he felt both her arms come around his neck.

How long they kissed for he was not sure eventually he pulled back keeping his hand on her face he looked into her crystal eyes which were beaming up at him

"I … I thought you just wanted to be friends" she said.

"That's what I thought you wanted I didn't want to ask you out again and ruin the chance of us being friends"

"James I think I like you"

"Based on the fact that you did just slap me for kissing you I though as much" said James smiling at her.

"This is a really new feeling for me James I don't know what to say, I am so sorry for all the times I said no but I honestly did know I was going to feel like this I do like you James"

"Lily I have a questions for you" said James his face splitting into a wide smile "will you go out with me Evans?"

Lily looked at him "Potter yes I will"

James lent down again and kissed her it felt like fireworks were going off in his mind she said yes!


	5. Chapter 5

The word ran round the school like fiend fire James and Lily were going out yeah that is right not fighting they were dating. Rumour even spread to the ideas that Professor McGonagall had had to give Professor Dumbledore ten gallons because he had bet her that they would eventually get together.

The following Thursday James and Lily were sat with Sirius Peter and Lupin in the common room. Lily was sat reading while James was absentmindedly playing with her hair. Sarah came in and plopped herself down announcing that she had heard in the girls bathroom that half the castle apparently thought their relationship was a sham because the marauders wanted more attention.

"What!" said Sirius you mean I am going to get more attention from the ladies now wow nice one prongs" he said high fiving James"

"Yes I am sure that is the kind of attention that Sarah means" said Lily

"Whatever Red just because you settled for Prongs doesn't mean that we all have to"

"Watch it black" said lily her eyes not coming away from her book she reached into her pocket pulling out her wand she began twirling it between her fingers "I know charms that would ensure no girl ever gives you that kind of attention again"

"You are evil Miss Evans" he said half laughing and half looking anxiously at her wand.

"Better you know now" said Lily finally looking up from her book and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Sarah where is Lizzie?" interrupted Lupin.

"She went to get her potions essay" Sarah replied "she should be back soon "you finished yours?"

"Hum? Oh yeah I finished it the other day."

"Did you finish yours Lily?" asked Sarah Lilly nodded the affirmative.

"Old Sluggy has a soft spot for you anyway" cut in Sirius "I bet you could not to the essay and you would still not get into trouble."

"Well, all the same Black I think I will stick to doing the work anyway" said Lily.

"Of course you would, goodie two shoes."

"Hey doing the work doesn't make me a goodie two shoes it just makes me clever" said Lily.

Lupin snorted "it's no good Lily we have told him many times that work is for his own good not because teachers are just mean but he simply does not listen."

"Come on" said Peter "we should get to DADA" the group rose and slung bags and books on their shoulders.

They reached the classroom, taking places along the side of the room they took out their wands. The rearrangement of the furniture clearly indicated a practical lesson. Professor Chant took the role and then began. "Today we will be looking at the patronus charm. This charm is purely for defence though can be use to communicate over long distances. It is also a deep reflection of a person soul as it reflects happiness from within us. Now I will say this is a particularly strong from of magic and it will take your concentration and a particular kind of memory to perform accurately. A happy memory will not be strong enough you need a moment when you have felt pure joy. We have and hour to practise so in your own time" he finished gesturing to the space in front of them.

As nonverbal spells were now almost second nature to the seventh years not much noise was heard as they began to concentrate on the spell. Unsurprisingly many clouds and wisps of smoke began to form around the room. Lily began thinking of when she got her letter to Hogwarts but this just seemed to produce wisps of smoke so she quickly gave up on this as her chosen memory.

Looking around she saw that a few people had managed to cast animals and they were now gambling about the room. The marauder as always were watching and joking waiting for the teacher to make them join in. She cast around for a different memory and her eyes fell on James looking at him she remembered the moment in the library when he had kissed her the feeling she had felt then must be joy. Closing her eyes she tried to allow the memory to fill her up, pushing the warmth of it to her very fingertips. Waving her wand and casting the silent spell she thought 'expecto patronum' the memory felt so good she didn't open her eyes straight away when she did she saw her friends gazing at space just in front of her in which stood a beautiful sliver doe.

"Wow lily it's beautiful" said Lizzie somewhat begrudgingly as she looked at her own silver mist.

"Good job" said Sarah "at least you can do it because I feel that I will be doing some extra practise this week."

It was amazing she kept concentrating on her memory of James the more she thought of him the brighter the doe glowed.

Suddenly gasps erupted from all around her. She turned to see a large silver stag come striding up to the doe standing proudly next to it. Looking around she saw James coming to stand next to her. His eyes were fixed on her his tell-tale smirk set firmly in place. It took her a moment but she realise that the Stag was coming from his wand. Her mouth suddenly formed a large smile stretching across her face from ear to ear. The stag began to nuzzle the doe and both got brighter. At that moment the bell rang and everyone started moving around her letting go of the memory she watch the does fade followed by the stag.

"Wow" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah" he said "what can I say I told you so?"

"Told me what exactly" she said still grinning as his looked turn mischievous.

"I told you we were supposed to be together. All those times I told you to go out with me and now look" he said gesturing to the spot where the doe and stag had stood. Taking her had in his he continued "turns out I was right all along."

"You are incorrigible" said Lily still smiling and running her fingers across his hand.

"Well at least we know one thing" said Sarah leaning in to interrupt their moment.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" said Lily turning away from James but unable to stop smiling.

"Well once this get is out no one is going to call you relationship a sham."

Sarah was only partly right it seemed. News of James and Lily's matching patronusess spread almost as quickly and with almost as much speculation as the news that they were a couple.

"Now people are saying that Lily's patronus wasn't a doe at all that James made it up to trick her into going out with him."

"Wow people have high hope is my powers of persuasion" said James slightly complemented by this story.

"And a stunning conviction in my gullibility" said Lily who had taken offense.

"Where do you even hear these things Lizzie" asked Lupin

"Ah Remus my friend never underestimate the gossip you receive when you are friends with Julie Graff"

They were distracted at that moment by the owl post. Lily looked up as her snow white owl Ethal dropped two letters into her lap. Taking her hand from James she opened the first letter. It was from her mum, reading it with smiles she turned to the second letter it was from Petunia. She was a little shocked Petunia hadn't written to her since she had left for Hogwarts. She opened the envelop her hands shaking a little, a glossy white invitation fell out she opened it.

'You are invited to the engagement party of Miss Pertunia Evans and Mr Vernon Dursly. The details continued down the card but Lily didn't read them. She had frozen her attention instead was drawn to the post script written at the bottom. It was written in petunias hand it read 'Freak I don't want you to come but you are my sister and since dad is gone it is expected of you, though I wish he were here not you, leave any abnormal stuff at your school also mum wants you to be a bridesmaid at the wedding I will tell you what to do when you come'

Lily felt tears prick in her eyes hurt rushing to her heart shocked by the callousness of her sisters comments did she really think that would she really rather Lily was dead! How could she mention their dad like that.'

After a moment James noticed that Lily had gone very still and quiet. He looked over at her and noticed a small tear in her eye "Lily what's wrong?" he said reaching his hand quickly around her shoulders.

Lily was shocked to find herself still in the great hall. Quickly she shoved the letters into her bag "oh nothing I am fine, what did you get?" Lily knew that both James and Sarah were looking at her questioningly but neither pushed the matter and eventually breakfast ended and they all walked out of the great hall. Lily felt lost in her own world she made to turn left at the top of the stair case heading to ancient runes James however grabbed her hand and pulled her into a crushing hug. She leant against him feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. His strength gave her a bit of courage, when he broke away she smiled at him trying to let her happiness back in.

He lent in and kissed her on the cheek then whispered "I am here for you lily, please don't worry be happy"

"James I …"

"Come on Prongs we have to get up to the north tower we will be late" called Sirius. James looked at Lily.

"Go" she said "I will tell you later" James turned to go but she said "Hey" he turned back pulling herself up on tiptoes she gave him a quick kiss and whispered "thank-you."

"For what" he said curiously.

"For waiting for me." she smiled at him though he noticed it did not quite reach her eyes. She turned away, he watched her walk away thinking about following her but Sirius yelled at him again and he turned instead to go to divination.

Lily felt a mix of emotions over the course of the day. In the end she finished up her arithmacy and was so exhausted emotionally she went up to the heads common room rather than to the great hall. She sat down on the floor in front of the fire curling her legs up to make herself as small as she could. How could she go from being deliriously happy to so sad. She pulled out Petunias letter the post script became glaringly clear in her mind again. She began to cry letting the tears fall thick and fast down her face. To know that her sister physically hated her she could not cope with someone feeling so badly towards her. It hurt her heart to know that someone could dislike her so much. She had not caused her dads death it had not been her fault and it was not her fault she was a witch and Petunia wasn't. But Petunia still blamed her for it, she hated who and what Lily was. 'But why shouldn't Petunia hate her even here in the wizarding world people hated her for being muggle born why was their so much hate.'

Her mind stayed in this vain, tears came and stopped and then came again. That was how James found her. She didn't hear him a first she only looked up when she felt him sitting down next to her. He picked up the letter "may I." Lily nodded tears seeping down her face again. James read the post script. His face fell "oh my, Lily" he dropped the letter and pulled her close into him.

Slowly her breathing slowed and she looked at him "I don't understand why she hates me so much, It wasn't my fault that he died and I lived. It just wasn't… there was nothing I could do."

"What happened?" asked James

Lily took a deep breath and began slightly wobbly "We were in the car and then we were in the water and dad didn't move. He wouldn't move, I could breathe then suddenly my seatbelt came undone. Well I think it was dad he pushed me through the car window and then all I remember is waking up in the hospital. I couldn't help him" she finish tears now flooding from her eyes.

"It wasn't you fault" said James trying to keep his voice calm Lily was raw with emotion and he was beginning to hurt for her "you were just a kid your dad did what any parent would do and made sure you were safe."

"It was awful for us when I got my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy and she wanted to come to you see. She could never get over it. She decided that we must be freaks must be abnormal and she hated me for it and then here people hate me here for being muggle born why do so many people have such hate."

"Lily look at me" James said reaching under her chin lifting it to face him fixing her with his clear hazel eyes. "You are forgetting the good in the world. Yes there is hate, yes there is pain. But there is goodness, there is hope and light and Lily remember the people who care about you, who hold you in the highest esteem remember your friends Lily. You cannot be overtaken by hate if you trust in the people who care for you. I care about you Lily"

Looking into his eyes Lily felt fear wash away their was beautiful care in his face she reached out to him cupping his check with her hand her voice was raw from the tears and it was very small "James I care about you too I hope you know that."

Grinning at her he said "well I do now." Pulling her in close to his chest he felt her lean up against him. They sat there for a while Lily listened to his heart beat and it slowly gravitated her back to the present, to her friends, her life and the beauty that was in it. She turned to look at him.

Using his hand to wipe her tear stained face he pulled her up. "Come on you need to eat something." she stood up with his hands leaning in James kissed her quickly "Don't remember your dad with sadness" he said. "Remember him with joy." Lily nodded reaching up and kissing with as much passion as she could she pressed her body up against him and separated his lips with her tongue demanding entry which he gave. She ran her tongue into the crevices of his mouth. He circled her waist with his hands and pulled her closer to him pulling on the deep well of passion he hand within him for her. Eventually they broke, both rather breathless. She smiled at him shyly and taking his hand they walked with her down to the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening James and lily went off to patrol he kept on glancing subtly at her eventually she stopped and turn to look at him her eyes blazing "James I am fine! I cannot take you feeling sorry for me! Stop it I don't need you pity, I can look after myself!" then turning she began to continue stomping down the corridor route.

"I am sorry, I am sorry don't be cross," he said grabbing her hand and swinging her round to look at him "I wasn't feeling pity for you. You are my girlfriend Lils and you shared something really deep with me today about your past and I just can't believe you are still so amazing and wonderful and carring even though all that stuff happened to you. I just I am just so in awe of you right now."

Her looked turned from anger to a smile "I just told you about my dad and stuff. It hurts sometime but it is the past, and the past is just that it is past… By the way did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I did is that ok?" he said looking slightly nervously at her.

Grinning up at him she said "yes it ok its amazing in fact, though you should know as my boyfriend" at this she paused as the grin overtook her face "you have to deal with my irritating sister stuff too!"

"Oh no!" he said with a smirk "though I have an idea that might make the whole engagement party experience more fun for you."

"You are not suggesting that I invite Sirius are you?"

James laughed "no but I am sure his particular brand of chaos would bring life to any event, I was more thinking that I could come with you be your personal Marauder for the evening."

"Would you really come with me?" asked Lily she had thought about it but thought that it was way too soon in their relationship to suggest such a thing. "I would love for you to come with me it would be amazing."

James smile sheepishly "awesome it is settled then. Now come on we need to finish up it's Hogsmead tomorrow and I have a hot date?" she laughed and they carried on walking

That night before she went to bed Lily planned what she was going to wear to Hogsmead the next day. She was going on an actual date with James Potter. She woke up the next morning the butterflies were back in her stomach. She showered taking more care of her hair than normal. By the time she was done the girls had already left, Lily dressed quickly and then walked down to the common room. Sitting on one of the couches slightly sprawled out reading what appeared to be a transfiguration text book was James Potter. He jumped up as he saw her "wow" he said his jaw dropping slightly.

Lily blushed and twirled "why thank you dear sir you don't look so bad yourself."

He smile at her "come on lets go" Lily walked toward him but rather than letting her past him he swept her up into a hug and kissed her "ok now we can go" he whispered into her ear making her shiver slightly.

They walked down to the great hall and grabbed a muffin and some toast before joining Sarah Lizzie and the other Maradures in the entry way. It was a cold frosty day they stepped out making their way past Filtch who eyed them warily "he has never liked us" said James.

"Gee I wonder why" said Lizzie scoffing at him "couldn't have anything to do with you pranking him day and night. I mean just the other day you guys dropped a stink bomb literally on top of his head" the group laughed.

"My favourite one was the third floor purple swamp that was amazing." This began a long stream of reminiscence of old Marauder pranks culminating in Sirius vowing to begin a whole new streak of pranking. Eventually they reached Hogsmead. Lupin, Peter and Sirius went off to Zonkos and Sarah and Lizzie wandered down to Gladrags. "Have fun lovebirds" said Sarah with a look that made Sirius laugh, Lily blush and James smile cockily to his friends. Leaning down he took her hand "Come on lets go to the three broomsticks."

"Sounds good" she said intertwining her fingers with his.

Wandering into the pub they sat down James smiled at the pretty blonde witch behind it. "Hey, Rosie. Can we have two butter beers please?"

Rosmerta looked up and smiled at James. "Sure, honey. I was expecting you with Sirius." James looked over at Lily with a wink. "Nah, I have better company. Sorry you will have to deal with him alone" Rosmerta laughed as she walked away to get them their drinks.

Lily eyed him curiously. "What's with her and Sirius?"

James just gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. "Sirius is a horrible flirt."

"Of course" she said nodding

"Exactly and well Rosmerta is what 25, 26? Sirius reckons he has a chance."

Lily laughed. "Of course he thinks he does. Has he ever truly liked anyone? Like wanted to actually date someone?"

James pondered this. "You know, I'm not sure. I think his longest relationship was Sarah."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really, but after a month, he went behind her back and just randomly snogged another girl! She was gutted."

James sighed. "To be honest, I think he just got scared. We were all in fifth year. He probably didn't know how to be a good boyfriend yet. I know he really liked her though."

Rosmerta dropped off their drinks, and James immediately pulled out a few coins for her. Lily sank back into her seat feeling strangely peaceful compared with the busyness of the pub James looked across at her eyeing her curiously "what?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "Just being here feels so peaceful its weird I never thought I would feel so normal on a date and I defiantly never expected to be on a date with you"

"You said that so negatively," he said smirking across at her.

"Yeah well I seem to remember saying that hell would freeze over before I went on a date with a certain fifth year boy who had just sked me out for the fifth time."

"Wow you remember back to single figures, I knew you liked me back then."

"What just because I remembered doesn't mean I liked you."

"Ha" he said smirking again running his hand though his hair "you keep telling yourself that Evans" then leaning in he pressed his lips up against hers, bringing his hands up and running them through her hair, pulling away he twisted her hair through his hand. "You're beautiful," blushing slightly she leaned onto his shoulder "can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure" she said.

"Well I wanted to know about your sister about well you know your family stuff."

Lily looked up at him "well I guess after yesterday I kind of expected you to ask." He ran his hand nervously through his hair worrying that he had ruined then mood. But to his relief she continued, "well so Pet and I were really close growing up she is a year older than me and I always looked up to her thought she was amazing. She was my big sister. She would protect me in the playground watch out for me and stuff she taught me not to take any crap you know."

"Oh she taught you that" said James eyebrows raised.

"Ok so maybe it didn't take that much teaching, but anyway together we were unstoppable. Then she moved up to secondary school and I guess she started to kind of grow up. Then my dad was driving me back home from the netball match and that was when it happened. Anyway after that, well we were both grieving and I guess we drifted apart. Anyway she blames me for what happened, she was always daddy's girl and it was like I had taken him away from her. Then well I got in here and she, well I don't know, but I know she wrote to Dumbledore seeing if she could come too but she couldn't and I guess she has downright hated me ever since."

"Wow, I am so sorry" said James taking her hand again.

"It's ok" she said "most of the time I remember that it I not my fault and that is her way of dealing with my dads death but sometimes as evidenced yesterday I forget."

"Lily you truly are wonderful, she doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah well I am sure if push came to shove she would be there for me, it would take an act of enormity but she would at least try. Anyway that my personal interview over" she said giggling. "What about you Potter what made you who you are today?"

Looking at her he said "you know it has to be down to my parents. I know everyone says this about their parents but my mum really is the most amazing person in the world. She is just so kind and loving and quite frankly she is a genius. Then there was my dad who knew just how to be. She would support him and he would support her they worked so well together and yeah having that made me know what a man was supposed to be. To be honest I know they spoiled me, the Potter name is really old and a lot of money has been passed down the generations. Plus it kind of took them a long time to have kids and when I eventually came along it I was pretty miraculous to them."

"If you do say so yourself" said Lily playing with his fingers.

"Exactly so I am packed off to Hogwarts knowing I am the most amazing person in the world, it's no wonder you hated me."

"I didn't hate you" said Lily quickly.

He looked at her with raise eyebrows. "Ok yeah I hated you, I like you now though."

"Yeah well that is due to them as well. My dad well you know he got dragon pox and died, wow it is over a year ago now anyway the way he dealt with it even though he was ill for a long time it made me see the man I wanted to be."

"It must have been really hard for you when he died"

"Yeah it was" he continued "but he had been ill for a while and he was in a lot of pain so I was glad that he wasn't in pain anymore."

"James, you are amazing" she said lifting here fingers and running them across his chin leaning down he snapped trying to playfully bite her fingers she whipped them away giggling stretching up for the hunched position he had been holding. He stretched bringing his arm around the back of her chair laughing he said "Though there was also this flaming red head who kept pointing out how much of a big headed prat I was that kind of thing eventually sinks in you know"

"Awa well she defiantly had her head screwed on right" she said giggling "you know Lizzie and Sarah have a theory about that they recon I hated you so much because I actually liked you and the stuff you did got me so cross because of that."

James grinned roguishly "it seems everyone knew you liked before you did Evans and I thought you were supposed to be smart." This earned him a playful slap on the arm.

The sat chatting for a while and then made their way outside to do some shopping after stopping at Zonkos and Honeydukes they spent five minute in Gladrags before James irritated foot tapping made Lily lose her concentration and they left "You are so impatient" she said dragging him up the street.

"Hey you don't know what it is like to be a guy in a girls shop and hey I am a Marauder I can't be seen in places like that next thing I know we will end up in Madam Pudyfoots with confetti all over us."

"James what can I say much as I love tea, I can't cope with that amount of cheesiness."

"Ah see I defiantly picked the right girl" he said smiling and leaning across to kiss her head.

"How many girls have managed to get Sirius in there then?"

James roared with laughter before saying "Three, he will only ever tell you about two but trust me its three."

Lily giggled at him "You know I think I am done shopping."

"Me too we could head up to the castle and drop this stuff off"

"Sounds good to me" wrapping her arm around him they slowly made their way back up to the castle. Reaching the front doors it still seemed rather quite most people were still in the village. They made their way up to the heads common room. Then sitting down on the corner couch together James said, "So what do you want to do now." Lily grinned and slid herself closer to him sitting herself in his lap. Reaching up to his face she kissed him, he responded enthusiastically bringing his hand up to her neck pulling her closer to him. She moved her hands up to his hair running her fingers through it making it even messier than before. James slowly ran his hands down her back, she pushed her chest into his moaning softly at the contact. Her moan seemed to spur James on. He pushed her shirt up a little and ran his fingers over the skin on her back. Lily shifted herself giving him more room he shifted her shirt up a little more running his hands over her stomach. "James…wow…..James" lily moaned in between their kisses. James moved his lips down her cheek bone and to her neck sucking on it giving her a hicky. "Hey" she said that is going to leave a mark!"

Moving his lips to her ear he whispered "well now everyone will know you are mine." she giggled and moaned as he stuck his tongue in her ear. Then he moved himself around pushing her down onto the sofa resting his weight on top of her. Looking down at her he was struck again by how beautiful she looked. He ran his hand across her cheek. "James you are staring" she said with a smile.

"Yeah and I am allowed to stare at you, you are beautiful."

"Well if you are going to stare at me then I think I should even the odds." Reaching up she put her hands onto his shirt gripping it to her fist she moved her hands slowly undoing the buttons. Pulling the shirt apart she ran her hands across his abs. Then pulling on his shirt she pulled him down onto her gravitating his lips back on to hers. She slipped her fingers over his shoulders pushing it down to the floor. James ran his hands up her calf hooking her leg over him. He ran his tongue over her lips moving down her neck again pushing her shirt up a little further reveal the underside of her bra. She sharply sucked in a breath as his hands came up cupping her breast over her bra. He slowly rolled his thumb over her nipple giving it a little tweak. She moaned softly "James"

His hands continued exploring her. She could feel him getting hard beneath her. Eventually he pulled away, both of them were breathing really hard. Trying to steady his heart rate James said "We are going to have to stop or I am not going to be able to." Lilly nodded slowly, James pulled back and sat up Lily pulled herself up and straightened her top. James was looking a little sheepishly at her.

She smiled at him "James that was amazing" leaning in she kissed him then she laughed "hey you are going to have to put your shirt on or I am going to jump you again."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing" said James but he reached out and pulled his shirt on buttoning it back up.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Lily feeling slightly embarrassed already.

"Of course" said James.

"Have you ever … you know ummm had sex before?" James looked at her blushing face but she continued "you know I would like to know."

"Well I will tell you mine if you tell me yours" he said winking.

"Ok" she said slowly stealing herself "I have never had sex I have however been is some very close to sex situations" as she said it Lily felt herself going beat red.

""Wow what and with who?"

"No, no you first playboy" said lily

"Ok I have had sex before with… two other girls" admitted James.

Lily was unsure how to react to this her heart sank a little bit but she had known this after all he had been it a couple of relationships since she had known him and she knew that in sixth year he had been pretty serious with one girl. She was also secretly glad that he was experienced it made he somewhat excited for when they did have sex "who, names please."

"Ok" he said "Megan and Lisa" looking slightly bashfully at her.

"What! You only dated Lisa for like a week."

"I know said James" rubbing his neck ruefully "it was really Sirius who got us together and it was only because she basically wanted to sleep with me that's why we got together and then after we had done it she broke up with me."

"Ooh ouch, that's harsh."

"I know I know well how about you and your sexual situations who am I going to have to prank to get back at them."

"Haha very funny, ok so last year after the valentine's ball I might have given a blow job to Diggory."

"What that loser, you gave him head!"

"Hey don't judge me man who got dumped after sex!"

"Hey" he laughed pushing her in the arm.

"Ok I am sorry" she said kissing him "I also might have let Sammy Jones finger me in fifth year."

"Wow, ok, I am going to focus on the fact that two people have seen you naked rather than the fact that you might actually be open to doing both those things with me one day, because that just makes me well…" he said gesturing to his still clear hard on. Lily laughed and he continued "so two people I have to make pay." Lily smiled at him moving close to him again she kissed him, smiling cheekily at him put her hand on his hard cock. "Yes James we will do those things and one day more, when we are both ready."

"Yeah sounds good no pressure, you know that right, I don't want to pressure you."

Lily gave him a little squeeze "pretty sure I am the one putting you under pressure" she said with a wink. "But thank you, now come on its dinner time"

"Umm yeah I am going to need to take a cold shower first" he said with a chuckle.

She kissed him again and said "James today was really awesome thank you" he smiled at her, watching her walking away he smiled 'wow she is hot' climbing of the sofa he went to take a shower.


End file.
